


Holidays

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [20]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ALEXANDER SAYS YES TO THE PROPOSAL PROMISE ITS NOT THAT KIND OF ANGST, M/M, Peter Jefferson and James Hamilton suck, Proposals, SO MUCH FLUFF, Some angst, Thomas is a sweet heart, if i missed something important sorry, major holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas and Alexander spend the holidays together.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Kudos: 68





	Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> This was so cute
> 
> I can’t with these two

Valentines Day-  
“Thomas! It’s so cute and small!” Alexander gushes, holding the bunny to his chest.

Thomas smiles as he sees the absolute childlike look of wonder on his boyfriend’s face.

Alexander seems to remember something.

“Hold him,” he commands, putting the bunny in Thomas’s arms.

Thomas almost drops him and has a mild panic attack.

“Jesus, Alexander, warn a man before you - no. No way. You didn’t,” Thomas says in shock.

Alexander lets out a small smile before holding out a signed copy of the Harry Potter poster.

Thomas laughs hysterically.

That was Thomas’s favorite book series because it brought him and Alexander together.

Sure, he wasn’t the biggest fan of J. K. Rowling after she decided to go transphobic, but oh well.

Thomas laughs and pulls Alexander close to press a kiss to his forehead.

“I love you,” Thomas murmurs.

“Love you too,” Alexander says back, mindful of the bunny.

“I’m naming him Boots ‘cause of those cute black paws.”

“She’s a girl.”

“Then her name is Ginger.”

“Boots still fits, you know.”

“But now I want to name her Ginger.”

“I can’t even- fine. Fine, whatever.”

Saint Patrick’s Day-  
“HAPPY LEPRECHAUN DAY!” Alexander shrieks, jumping on to Thomas.

“WHAT THE-” Thomas yells.

Thomas snaps awake and sits up to see Alexander smiling stupidly on his lap.

He had little clover necklaces on and a matching headband.

“Must be great for you, you tiny gremlin,” Thomas grumbles, laying back down.

Alexander pouts.

“But Thomas,” Alexander whines, flopping into bed next to him.

Thomas opens one eye to look at Alexander next to him.

“I made breakfast,” Alexander says.

Thomas turns around. “And? You make breakfast all the time.”

“I made chocolate chip pancakes, blueberry waffles, hand-squeezed lemonade and got some orange juice, toast, jam, and butter and-” Alexander is cut off when Thomas turns to kiss him.

“What’s the special occasion?” Thomas asks.

Alexander scowls but it was very hard to take him seriously with that headband. “I literally just told you it’s Leprechaun day.”

Thomas sighs and rolls on top of Alexander.

“Fucking whale- I need to breathe,” Alexander wheezes, shaking with laughter.

“Fine, I’ll get up. Did you get chocolate?” Thomas asked.

Alexander attempts to nod under Thomas. “There’s like four tubs of chocolate. White, milk, dark, for your healthy ass, and a bunch of other shit in the fourth like Kit Kat’s and stuff.”

“….Let’s go.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Easter -   
Thomas doubles over, unable to breathe.

Alexander was currently putting Ginger in a small Easter costume that she kept clawing at.

She just managed to throw it.

“Ginger,” Alexander whines as the bunny hops away.

She jumps onto Thomas’s lap.

Thomas just laughs harder.

Alexander pouts. “That’s not fair, Ginger. It’s Easter and that’s my spot.”

Thomas feels tears well up as his lungs almost give out.

“Come here,” Thomas manages to say.

Alexander just huffs.

“Please, darling, I’ll play nice, promise,” Thomas says.

Ginger hops off Thomas’s lap to go back to her little corner of blankets.

Alexander slowly walks over and plops onto Thomas’s lap.

Thomas presses several kisses across Alexander’s neck and collar while wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I’m sorry for laughing.”

“No, you aren’t.”

“No, I’m not. But it was funny.”

“Jokes on you. I ate all of Eliza’s banana bread.”

Thomas stops kissing Alexander to properly look at him. “You did what.”

Alexander quickly rushes to reply. “In my defense, it’s really good and- THOMAS!”

Alexander can’t stop laughing as Thomas starts to mercilessly tickle him.

Eventually, he lets up but Alexander is breathless and cuddles back into Thomas.

“Better?” Thomas inquires.

“Much.”

Mother’s Day -   
“Hi, Mrs. Rachel Faucette Black. It’s nice to finally meet you. Alexander tells me a lot about you.

I wish we could have met on better terms but I guess we’ll have to settle with this.

Alexander loved you quite a lot.

He speaks very highly of you and never hesitates to defend you when people call you a whore.

I don’t think you’re a whore simply because of the fact that you raised Alexander so well.

He’s smart, loving, generous, and cares for everyone and everything.

Especially Ginger. 

That’s our bunny.

I’m 99% sure he loves that fluff ball more than me.

Anyway, for what it’s worth, I’m really glad you raised Alexander so well.

I really do love him and will try my absolute hardest to never hurt him.

Thanks for listening.”

And with that, Thomas stands up and leaves the graveyard.

Father’s Day -   
“To abandonment issues and shitty dads,” Thomas toasts, raising his beer cup.

“Amen,” Alexander concurs, clinking their glasses.

“Do you ever want to become dads?” Thomas asks.

Alexander almost chokes. 

Thomas looks over at him, slightly amused.

“Eventually,” Alexander admits. “I do want to become a dad but we aren’t even married yet.”

Thoms grins. “I can change that.”

Alexander laughs. “I know you can. And I’m very open to that kind of kind of change but I’m not sure if I’m ready to be a dad yet.”

Thomas raises Alexander’s hand to kiss it. “Then I’ll wait as long as you need.”

“And what if I don’t want kids?” Alexander asks, voice wavering slightly.

Thomas smiles. “Then I’ll stay by your side. I’m ok with being the cool uncle that babysits all the time.”

Alexander blinks back tears. “Thank you, Thomas.”

“Always, darling.”

Independence Day -   
“I hate Independence Day,” Thomas groans, flopping onto the bed.

Alexander nods mutely and just falls next to Thomas.

Both were in suits as they just came back from several parades and Cabinet Meetings.

“So. Tired. Need warmth,” Alexander murmurs, clinging onto Thomas’s side.

“We have to change,” Thomas says gently.

Alexander mumbles something Thomas can’t catch.

He huffs and decides to pick Alexander up.

“Thomas, no,” Alexander complains half-heartedly.

Thomas quickly changes the two of them, Alexander is almost no help.

They two go back to bed and Thomas curls around Alexander.

“Dear Lord, am I tired,” Thomas mutters.

Alexander snorts. “You said it.”

Thomas presses a gentle kiss to his forehead before the two go out like a light.

Halloween -   
“Wow,” is all Alexander can say as Thomas appears from the changing room dressed as a Sheriff.

Thomas has on tight leather pants with cowboy boots and hat.

He had the small jacket vest on that made it to his topmost rib and barely across his shoulder.

But there was nothing under.

6 pack abs and muscled legs and arms were on display.

“Not too bad yourself,” Thomas says, an appreciative sweep fo his eyes up and down Alexander’s body.

Alexander was dressed as Ginger.

But much, much more black and revealing.

He had on a cute black bunny ear headband but that’s where the ‘cute’ part stopped.

He had on a skin-tight, sleeveless, leotard of sorts that hugged his body perfectly.

He had frilly black stockings and very extravagant black heels.

Thomas comes close to Alexander and presses him against the wall, grasping both his hands in one and holding them above his head.

“Well, would you look at you, darling,” Thomas murmurs, lips ghosting over previously left hickeys.

Alexander shivers but wraps his legs around Thomas’s waist best he can. “Thomas, Laf’s party.”

Thomas groans. “Fine. But you’re mine when we get back.”

Alexander snorts. “Please, everyone’s gonna be all over you.”

Thomas raises an eyebrow. “Clearly haven’t seen yourself.”

“We’ll be the hottest couple there is,” Alexander promised.

Thomas laughs.

Alexander can’t sit the next day because of how many people had groped him last night.

Thanksgiving -   
“Alexander, stop running around with hot food in your hands,” Thomas fusses, grabbing the three dishes precariously balanced on Alexander’s arms.

“We have like, 30 people, coming in like an hour. Why are you not running around with hot food in your hands?” Alexander snaps back, rushing back into the kitchen.

Thomas places the dishes on their table.

“How the hell did you balance these on your noodle arms?” Thomas questions.

“Go do something useful instead of criticizing me, you arrogant piece of shit!” Alexander yells.

Thomas chuckles before entering the kitchen.

Alexander was running around.

Thomas watched for 5 minutes in amazement as Alexander managed to finish thirty different things without burning one.

“Alexander, darling, sweetheart, babe,” Thomas coaxes, grabbing Alexander as he finishes his last things.

“Thomas, please, I have to-” Alexander pleads.

Thomas silences him with a kiss. 

“No. You’re done,” Thomas says. “Go, get ready. I got this.”

Alexander looks at him bewildered.

His hair was disheveled and his apron was already half off. 

“Thomas, love,” Alexander says carefully. “You can’t cook. You literally burnt water. The only thing you can make is boxed Mac & Cheese.”

“I can cook,” Thomas grumbles.

Alexander levels him with a look. 

Thomas gives him a pleading look.

Alexander sighs and hits his head against Thomas’s chest.

“Timer, the turkey out of the oven, take the wine out of the cellar, and-” Alexander rants.

Thomas rolled his eyes and shoved Alexander out of the kitchen. 

“I got it, jeez. If your short ass can do it, I can,” Thomas promises.

***

“Thomas.”

“In my defense-”

“You didn’t shut off the oven.”

“In my defense….”

“I’m waiting, Thomas.”

“….You didn’t tell me too.”

“I THOUGHT YOU WOULD KNOW HOW TO SHUT OFF THE DAMN OVEN AFTER TAKING THE TURKEY OUT!”

Christmas -   
“Thomas! It’s snowing! It’s a White Christmas!” Alexander squeals.

Thomas chokes on his cocoa as Alexander tackles him in a hug from behind.

“Jesus, darling, warn a man,” Thomas said, clutching the counter for support.

“But it’s snowing!” Alexander whines.

“You’ve seen snow before, darling,” Thomas reminds.

“I know but it’s just….” Alexander trails off.

Thomas sits on the counter and pulls a surprised Alexander into his lap.

Alexander straddles Thomas’s legs and pouts as Thomas gives him an expectant look.

“My mom always wanted to see the snow,” Alexander explains. “So it feels special when it snows.”

Thomas makes a noise of understanding as he cradles Alexander closer.

“We’ll go outside after breakfast, hm?” Thomas inquires.

“M’kay,” Alexander murmurs, curdling into Thomas’s chest.

“Alexander, I’m gonna have a crick in my back,” Thomas complains, no heat behind his words.

“Sorry, the Secretary of Treasury is out of commission. Good night,” Alexander mumbles, absorbing Thomas’s warmth.

“Ginger?”

“Fed.”

“Presents?”

“Later, Thomas, please?”

Thomas chuckles and inhales the crisp winter air from the partially open window.

New Year -   
“Mr. Jefferson, Mr. Hamilton, is it really you?” A reporter exclaims.

Suddenly, several cameras are in their face and Alexander nearly jumps so high, he’s Thomas’s height.

“Yes, it’s us,” Alexander says, awkwardness clear in his voice.

Thomas snickers and Alexander’s elbow hits his side.

“Will there be any kissing this year?” Another reporter asks.

“You’ll just have to see,” Alexander says, shrugging.

“Alexander, the countdown is starting soon,” Thomas says quietly.

Alexander nods, eyebrows furrowed. “Thomas, we've been here for the past like, ten years.”

“10.”

“Alexander. These last four years have been the best of my life.”

“9.”

“I never realized how much I loved you and I could not be happier you are in my life.”

“8.”

All the cameras were on them and they were on the jumbo screen.

“7.”

“You’ve shown me what real happiness is and I’d like to feel this way my entire life.”

“6.”

“You’ve been there for me at my best and raised me up when I was falling.”

“5.”

“I will never, ever be able to tell or show you how grateful I am to have you.”

“4.”

“But I’m willing to dedicate my life to try.”

“3.”

Thomas gets down on one knee and opens a small red velvet box 

“2.”

“Alexander Hamilton, will you make me the happiest person alive and marry me?”

“1.”

“YES!” Alexander shrieks, slamming his lips against Thomas’s.

The two fall on the snowed floor as Thomas slips the ring onto Alexander’s finger.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

“I thought you were gonna say no for a second,” Thomas says, chuckling wetly.

Alexander just laughs, tears streaming down his face.

“Never, you’re sticking with me, Thomas.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
